


That Was Easy: Part 2

by New_to_you



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deaf Character, Erections, F/M, Hot Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Sign Language, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_to_you/pseuds/New_to_you
Summary: Read part 1 “That Was Easy” to learn who the deaf character is and her background.Link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488576Dean and Cas are spending more time together leaving Sam and Stephanie to spend more time together. As a steamy shower starts, Sam wants to finally let go of the sexual tension between the two of them and join Stephanie in the hot water.





	That Was Easy: Part 2

Now that Dean and Cas are finally out in the open with their love for each other the group was stronger than ever. Cas and Dean teaming up while Sam and Stephanie could team up, or even all four taking down some big bads together. Stephanie’s powers were beyond amazing and the brothers were thankful to have her on their side.  
Dean always drove while Cas rode shotgun. Sam and Stephanie sat in back of the Impala.  
Because Dean and Cas spent so much time together, Stephanie and Sam spent a lot of time together too. He taught her to shoot a gun and loved teaching her about lore. Steph taught him some powerful kicks and punches along with teaching him more sign language. They often practiced fights with each other. She was more powerful than him but she rarely let him lose. Only a few times would she pin Sam down with a big grin on her face and sign “got you”. She tried to keep her strength down so Sam felt stronger and more manly. Even though they knew she was strong, they still treated her like a small girl.  
On hunts, the boys always seemed so protective of Stephanie. When faced against a monster or demon or whatever was causing trouble, one of the brothers or the angel would put an arm out in front of Stephanie to protect her. She would laugh as she moved their hands and stepped up to take on whoever they were up against. She had the power to blast any evil into dust with snap of her finger. Although she always let the boys try to defeat them first and if it got rough she stepped in. She could use her powers but they also drained her. So if she could preserve power, she held back until it was time to step up. Sometimes after a big defeat of an enemy, Stephanie would have to sleep for days to regain her strength. The boys would take turns checking on her. Dean would play music and talk about his favorite bands, even though he knew she couldn’t hear it. Cas would just sit in silence with her until his watch was over. He enjoyed how calm it was. Cas and Stephanie were close too. They connected on healing powers and their love for the Winchester boys. Sam would read books to her. He spent the most time with Stephanie. They became very close. Dean would sometimes catch them holding hands in the backseat of the Impala. He figured it was just Stephanie using her power of clearing their minds of the bad thoughts and dreams by holding a hand. At night, Sam had nightmares and would hold Stephanie’s hand so she could make them go away, she was more available now that Dean had Cas’s hand to hold. Sometimes Dean would find them snuggling thinking it was for the nightmares but they wouldn’t even be holding hands, just each other. They seemed closer than ever, though neither one wouldn’t admit any feelings.  
It was an unspoken bond that Stephanie and Sam had. Almost like Dean and Cas before Dean finally opened up about his feelings. 

One hot afternoon, Stephanie burst through the door covered in mud and sweat with a look of exhaustion on her face. Dean let out a laugh as he signed “you ok?”  
Stephanie gave an annoyed look and signed “Cas thought it would be funny to push me down in the mud...” as she signed this Cas walked in the door behind covered in even more mud and sweat. Stephanie signed with a smile “I got him back”  
Dean and Sam laughed as the mud covered pair smiled at each other.  
“Let’s hose you off” said Dean to Cas. The two of them walked to the back room. Stephanie , still standing in the doorway, signed to Sam, “I need to wash off too”. She walked past Sam sitting in his chair to the laundry room and began to strip off her muddy clothes. Sam leaned back in his chair to catch a glimpse as she took off her shirt, then her pants. She stood for a minute in her black bra and thong while Sam continued  
to stare, feeling his mouth start to drop. She loaded her muddy clothes in the washing machine and pressed start. Sam almost fell back in his chair as he tried to quickly lean back forward so she wouldn’t catch him staring. Stephanie headed down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. After a few minutes, Dean and Cas walked back in to see Sam still staring in a trance. “Dude you ok?” Dean said waving his hand in front of Sam’s face.  
Snapping back Sam said “uh yea.... do you guys mind doing something for me?”  
“What?” Dean said  
“Um... I was hoping...” Sam trying to think of something fast as he heard the shower start.  
“Could you run to the store and get me something?”  
“Uh ok. What do you need?” Dean replied.  
“Um.... well.... we are out of......toilet paper” Sam said while looking around.  
“No were not, we got some yest.....” Cas was cut off by Dean slapping his hand over his mouth. He was picking up on the ‘subtle’ way his brother kept eyeing the bathroom and sweating. He also noticed how uncomfortable Sam looked obviously trying to hide an erection. He knew that pose from years of doing it when Cas was in the room.  
“Yea Sammy we can go get that.” Dean said, winking at him.  
He grabbed Cas by the collar of his fresh clean clothes and hurried him out the door. He winked at Sam again and slammed the door. With the roar of the engine and the tire screech the two were down the road.  
Sam could hear the shower was still running as he stood up from his seat. He tugged at his pants trying to free up some space around his throbbing cock.  
He tip toed to the bathroom as of to sneak up to it. He laughed as he thought about trying to be quiet and sneak up on the deaf girl who couldn’t hear him anyway.  
Sam slowly opened the bathroom door. The room was all steamy as Stephanie had been in there for at least 20 minutes now. She was notorious for her long showers. Sam slipped out of his jeans, releasing his hardness with a swift fling. He took off his plaid shirt and took a deep breath and reached for the shower curtain. He paused for a moment thinking what he was doing was crazy but his evergrowing erection cleared his kind and he knew what he wanted to do.  
He slowly peeled back the shower curtain and saw Stephanie’s naked, wet body and he was hard as ever. She had her head in the water and her eyes closed, washing the shampoo out her hair. She tilted her head back forward, opened her eyes and jumped as Sam’s naked towering body met her eyes. Sam gave a sexy smirk before jumping into the shower and pushing Stephanie against the wall while his lips met hers. Months and months of sexual tension releasing made Stephanie let out a moan as she tilted her head back into the wall. Sam loves when he could hear Stephanie’s voice. She never used it because she didn’t know how she sounded and hated trying to talk, but being overcome with pleasure she let herself go. They continued to kiss in that position, letting the hot water run over the two of them. Grabbing Stephanie under her arms Sam picked her up so her face was even with his and pressed her against the wall again. She put her arms around his shoulders and held on. Sam continued to kiss her as he positioned his cock at her already wet entrance. He broke the kiss to look at Stephanie in the eyes and make sure this was ok. With a smile and a head nod Sam knew it was ok with her and he slowly pushed himself inside her. She again let out a moan. Sam moaned too as he continued to go deeper and deeper until his full length was buried in her. Strands of his wet, long hair stuck to his face as he slowly thrusted in and out. Stephanie tilted her head back against the shower wall as she continued to moan with pleasure. Sam was breathily speaking some dirty talk but realized Stephanie couldn’t hear him... so he just thought them. Her eyes widened and she smiled as she read his mind. Sam moved his arms under Stephanie’s legs as he held her up against the wall, continuing to thrust in and out. She was so small compared to him but she loved how big and strong he was. He could just pick her right up and do her. It was incredibly hot she thought. His arms began to shake and it became too slippery to hold Stephanie up. He pulled out of her and set her back down on her feet. He dunked his head in the water as Stephanie dropped to her knees. She then put his cock in her mouth and began to suck as he moaned and threw his head back. She worked her tongue up and down his length as he thrusted softly in and out of her mouth. Feeling like he was about to cum he pulled out her mouth. He signed “bed”. With a smile.  
Stephanie shook her head and turned off the shower. The two, dripping wet, walked over the bed. Sam picked Steph up and gently set her down by the pillows. Stephanie spread her legs as Sam went head first for her downstairs. He slowly licked and kissed and sucked on her as she writhed and moan at the amazing feeling. He began to lick quicker and quicker as Stephanie’s moans got louder and louder. Then she finally grabbed his hair and pulled him off. Signing “I want you in me”  
In no time at all Sam was putting his cock in her and began thrusting. His brow furrowed and he moaned as he thrusted harder and harder. Steph wrapped her legs around his lower back and let them sway to the rhythm of his thrusts. He continued to go faster until he couldn’t hold it in much longer. He signed he was going to cum and Stephanie wrapped her legs tighter. With a white hot flash of pleasure Sam came. He panted with each pulse of the cum spurting from his cock. He quickly wiped her off with an old shirt and the two got under the covers. They snuggled together for a minute just in silence. Sam looked over at Stephanie. He kissed her on the forehead and signed “ was that ok?”  
Stephanie signed “more than ok. I’ve been dreaming of that since I met you” her cheeks became red.  
He signed “me too” with a smile. 

Realizing Dean and Cas could be back any minute Sam threw on some pants and headed black out to the main room. Stephanie slipped on Sam’s shirt that was lying on the bathroom floor. She tried to dry off her hair and look semi presentable. She giggled in the mirror as she noticed how red her lips and cheeks were from kissing Sam’s stubble.  
Dean and Cas entered the room. Not from the front eneterence but another room. Sam looked panicked as this meant they were here during all that at some point. Dean tossed a package of toilet paper at Sam and said “here ya go buddy.”  
“ thanks” Sam said, out of breath.  
Dean, with a quizzical look asked “where’s your shirt Sammy?”  
Just then, Stephanie, trying to hurry back to her room to get pants, walked in the room wearing only Sam’s plaid shirt. She froze at the site of Dean and Cas being there.  
Dean looked back a Sam and gave him a smirk and an eyebrow raise. He then held out his fist trying to get his brother to fist bump him. Sam gave an embarrassed look then shyly fist bumped Dean.  
Cas looked at the two of them confused and Dean said “uh he finally ‘let it all go’ “ and winked.  
Cas looked over at Stephanie with her disheveled hair and peculiar outfit. Then, it clicked for him, “the sex” he said. Cas smiled while he also held out his fist. Sam fist bumped him too and then told them both to go away. They walked back to their room and Stephanie unfroze.  
She walked over to Sam and sat in his lap. He stretched his long arms around her and held her tight. He kissed her on the forehead and then let his head rest against hers.  
Dean walked back in the room to grab a beer from the kitchen. He smiled at the two sitting on the chair. He let out a chuckle as he said “you know Sammy, for a deaf girl, she’s awfully loud in bed”  
Sam reaches down and grabbed the package toilet paper and chucked it at his brother. Dean laughed at the package hit him and he ran back to his room.  
Stephanie signed “what happened?” Sam signed back “nothing. Just Dean being Dean.”  
They continued to snuggle while they both drifted off for a nap. Finally releasing all the tension wore them out. 

Long car rides to hunts were more enjoyable now that the tension was gone. Dean and Cas held hands in front while Sam and Stephanie held hands on the back. Everything was perfect, even if the world was not.


End file.
